The Haven State of Eden
Eden is a city-state located on the southeastern edge of the Shieldwoods, just inland of the river flowing from the Iron Mountains. Eden is a city of forest animals and refugees who look for a more peaceful and less risky lifestyle, as Eden is often evasive to conflict and has a barter economy. Eden was founded sometime in the early to mid 300s, although since very few residents were alive to see it, there are several different myths surrounding how and why the city was constructed in the first place. What isn't shrouded in mystery, however, is the city's history itself and how Eden has handled its various crises and organized its government. Eden is an Independent State in and of itself. It is simply too small to be considered a full nation, and instead seen as a city-state. However, it is not ruled over by any other power. History of Eden Eden's founding is covered in a lot of controversy. Like many ancient civilizations, people typically pin it on one person, but there is simply no evidence to point to this being true. Polybius, the so-called Founder of Eden, was apparently alone in the woods when he discovered he was telepathic, and used that power to gather all the forest animals and protect them. However, older relics and accounts suggest Eden was first a camp for a few druids or rangers that simply grew into a city. Where these humanoid druids or rangers went is a mystery, but the most likely theory is that they died off and left the animals behind. This would also explain the magic in the city and the use of druidic magic around it. Eden's first major mention in history comes in the chronicles of Mandible's travels. Mandible, a warlord and leader of a bandit group known as Venom Drakes, sacked Eden and killed it's leader at the time (who remains unknown). For whatever reason, Eden decided not to move, and instead rebuilt in the exact same place. This became a story symbolic to Eden's perseverance and spirit. Although Eden was founded independently, it wasn't until it started claiming to be it's own society that Feydore took notice of it. This led to a series of conflicts and a tense period where many diplomats made visits to each other. At this time, Sovereign Madale of Eden ended up making a stand when Tiberius Cousland was given orders to bring Eden back into the Empire. These tensions ended up subsiding when Madale's successor, Butterscotch "Scotch" Whisby, hosted Isabella of Feydore in Eden. During that visit, Isabella signed the document that would grant Eden it's independence and recognize it as its own state. After being gifted Independence, Eden became notably more stable. The fear of being hunted by Feydorian or Kah'Alune hunters lessened as Eden became recognized as an official state, and its citizens started to be recognized based on amulets they wore around they neck. Most of these were simple wooden necklaces, enchanted with the spell "Speak With Animals," so that people they come across may understand them and vice versa. This magic is what usually allows Edenic animals to communicate with others. Exceptions are made with the few Edenic citizens that are not wild animals, or those like Almochre and Epirus who are telepathic. Eden's recent history has been laden with on and off crises, ranging from food shortages, crop failure, civil strife, and assassinations. However at this moment, Eden seems to be very stable. Its crop fields have expanded out, food and fish are being gathered down by the river, and with the school of magic, many are beginning to see an industry in simply conjuring food. The government has wrestled full control of the nation back from those who would try to work behind their back, and faith in the government has been restored after Scotch and Denecai left office for good. Magic and Eden While not very active in everyday life, magic is worth mentioning when one takes a close look at Eden's inner workings and history. First off, the city itself (and most of the farms on the outskirts) is enchanted with a sort of dome-like bubble, which is an en masse version of "Speak With Animals." This magic comes from a few artifacts within the city hall, but is nothing intense. Any druid could easily recast it with enough preparation and materials, and such has been the case before, when Adrian Laskaris had to recast the spell in the early 400s. Sovereign Denecai Daichi founded a magic academy in Eden during his reign. Although it remains scarcely used, the students there claim it is surprisingly well-run, although the teachers don't quite understand what they're doing. At the moment, this is more of an experimental grounds and a research group than a school. The hopes of Denecai and Almochre are that some day the school will attract able-minded teachers and draw attention from other nations. Eden's Barter System and Payment System Eden doesn't run on gold, silver, or copper. Instead, many people refer to trade and goods as an economic system. This means there are different options and values for each good, and people are willing to pay based on their need for it. For example, offering your stone-cutting services to a farmer may net you a few day's rations as they have you break up debris. Offering those same services to the museum may net you valuable jewelry and temporary lodging, in return for making a small statue. Daily work is often paid with food or small trinkets (marbles, beads, etc) since it is expected that everyone do their job. Homes are given to those who work, and those who opt to sit around and do nothing will quickly find themselves in the streets eating scraps. For some, however, that is a viable option. Eden's Government Eden runs an elective monarchy, backed by a parliamentary council. Every two years, there are elections for who the new Sovereign should be. Every four years, the council themselves are voted in. There are nine seats in the council. They are typically elected by area or district. However, since Eden only has six districts, the last three are often named the "At-Large District," or the councilor representing Eden as a whole. The "Farming District," or the Councilor representing the farmers outside the city walls. And the "Exile District," handling the Edenites who have been kicked out of the city. The latter is particularly important in letting exiles back into the city, or monitoring their activity and contact with others outside the city. The Sovereign himself is in charge of quite a few things. They are the final say on all reforms enacted by the council. If the council passes an act saying that a certain crop can no longer be grown, the Sovereign must enforce or deny it. However, this can be overridden by a unanimous vote from council. On extremely rare occasions, if an 8-1 vote occurs, it will be taken to a general vote for the public to give input on. The Sovereign handles all treaties and diplomatic affairs, as well as declarations of war or deployment of the Edenic Militia. The Sovereign also holds power over any ongoing projects, such as Denecai's Theater and Magic Academy, Madale's Garden, or Scotch's Manor. The Sovereign can not be removed from office, no matter what. Elective monarchy it may be, they still rule until their time is up. That said, there is also no term limit. Notoriously, sovereign Scotch Whisby served for six consecutive years, and four terms. She finished the term of Euclid Barres after being chosen to take over following his resignation, won two consecutive elections, then took over for Madale after HER resignation. This awkwardly makes Scotch the fourth, fifth, and seventh sovereigns. However, many people simply see her as the fourth. The Sovereign holds power over exiles and citizens, meaning they can remove somebody from Eden and label them as an exile, or allow somebody into the city/negate an exile. This precedent was set when the first Sovereign, Epirus, allowed Yevrin Doces back into the city as reward for his assistance defending Eden. Prior to the Sovereignty, Eden was a despotic monarchy. Little is known about the few total rulers except that the first was supposedly Polybius himself, and that a statue of the nameless second monarch resides in Eden's museum. Eden's Infrastructure Eden was, for the most part, built entirely by foreigners. Druids or refugees who were welcomed into Eden have, over the years, helped construct one of the most odd cities in Langar. Each building looks unfitting, since there was no one central style, and many are built out of different materials. One home may be a one-story brick home built as temporary shelter, and another may be a complex, multi-floor manor built for the sovereign. All in all, Eden's true interior was never fully detailed. But know that it is a developed city with actual buildings, and keep the fantasy setting in mind. Category:Cities Category:Nations